


Unconsciousness

by Kamaleen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I don't know why I write this, M/M, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, This might make people feel uncomfortable, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the man took him time. But he always enjoined killing one who crossed his way. And after watching that man running around fighting, he knew that this is going to be interesting.</p><p>Despite going for the kill, he should lure his victim to his lair. That would bring more interesting things and fun.</p><p>Sebastian Castellanos. The man’s name sounds strange on his tongue, yet in a pleasurable way.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------<br/>--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>This story might make many people felt uncomfortable. So, don't read if you might want to punch me after reading. I've warned you!</p><p>Ps. English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes if you found them. I will fix them as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconsciousness

 

 

 

 

 

He was born from rage, wrath, and hate. He was born to serve his god.

His god didn't have to tell him what to do; he already knew it by his heart.

Anyone who crossed-path with his god shall be terminated.

In the world he lived there was no rule, or at least no one was allowed to make a rule. Anyone who dared went in this world were all controlled, turned and destroyed.

The controlling and turning were his god's part, his part was to destroy.

And he did it well.

 

Those ungraceful Outsiders, as his god had once spat their names, kept sending in person after person. None of them were left alive, or alive in his world. He did not know and did not care if those unlucky individuals would die in their world if they were killed here or not. All he cared about was his job, as easy as that.

However, there was one person his god did not allow him to hunt down and kill. The being that was called 'Leslie'. His god said that he would take care of this one. So all he did was to let the boy run free in this world. Still, it's not possible for that the poor soul to leave this place either. He was as trapped as others since he set his foot in this world.

His routine went by as time passed. He killed, went on the hunt and killed again. It's a cycle that would never end. But he enjoyed it, it's a purpose of his being anyway. He's the Keeper whose duty was to keep this world the way his master wanted.

And then there were those people, a woman, a detective and a man with memories. They trespassed into his god's world. And his god was not pleased at all.

That woman, god said the Outsiders have protected her well. The Outsiders had found the way to stop his god's influence on her, made her immune to all of his creations. But his god always found a way. He used her own memories to create a being called 'Light Woman'. A being that would chase after her and would not rest. A being that was born from her memories by his god's intention. A being that would destroy her from the inside bit by bit.

As long as that woman could not let go of her past, which she definitely would not be able to, Light Woman would be haunting her forever.

His god said that he were to leave her in Light Woman's care. So there were only two vulnerable victims left.

The god stated that detective was easy to manipulate and control, but that man wasn't. So it's his job to weaken him while his god dealt with other intruders.

Like always, he accepted the order without voicing any sounds.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Finding the man took him time. But he always enjoined killing one who crossed his way. And after watching that man running around fighting, he knew that this is going to be interesting.

Despite going for the kill, he should lure his victim to his lair. That would bring more interesting things and fun.

Sebastian Castellanos. The man's name sounds strange on his tongue, yet in a pleasurable way.

So he cleared the path that would lead Sebastian to him while destroyed the part that would bring his prey to other parts of this world. He left corpses and some mindless creature for that man to fight. Oh, how he loved to see Sebastian became so restless and worked up. Hope he will not lose his mind soon or this is going to be no fun.

 

That man had proved to be stronger than others, he had to accept.

The Keeper watched him roamed through an underground area of this twisted world, trying to find his way out. And that's when he stepped in. In the gas room where he had Sebastian ran around like a rat in a trap, trying to save his own life.

The man put up such a fight, but the Keeper like it. And he could continue to spawn again and again after he was killed. Sebastian was damn good, he like it.

However, he didn't care how many time Sebastian had killed him. Everything he did was to worn Sabastian out. And he knew Sebastian was going to fall for his real trap he had prepared.

 

After made Sebastian ran around to turn off each gas vault, the man was able to get down stairs and closed the door. He knew Sebastian was going up stairs to release that hanging trap on him, but he didn't care. Sebastian was going to where he wanted him to be.

As the man approached the handle, he mentally smiled. That's enough for his trap to work.

Keeper immediately sent his consciousness to the box he had placed near the handle. Sebastian's legs were immediately in his sight and he lunged forward.

His tentacles got Sebastian's by surprised. It drove in his throat, made the man screamed. Ah, sweet scream of agony. And he knew what could have worn the man out more than that.

He took his time, clinging to Sebastian's head and face as he fucked the man's throat, releasing a fluid that would make legs and arms went limb. He loved fucking this throat. Soft, hot and tight throat. And a mouth he wanted it to scream until the last torture.

Of course, he was not going to kill Sebastian. He was going to weaken him, as his god had commanded.

Finally Sebastian started to shake. Keeper wasn't sure if the man was shaking because he couldn't breathe or he was losing strength. So he decided to let go a bit, to make sure Sebastian would still be alive. And that's when Sebastian throw him down to the floor before collapsing down.

"Fuck…shit…"

He heard Sebastian sworn while he regained his full form. His fluid did what it was created to did, made Sebastian stayed on the ground. That's good.

Keeper titled his head and looked at the man who was still trying to escape even when he had no strength left. He set his axed and the bag asides, watching Sebastian watched him with mixed of fear and curiosity. Good, this man wasn't easy to break. He liked that.

Keeper kept walking closer and closer until his feet was inches from Sebastian's legs. Sebastian was still trying to escape, wow, that's really impressed him. He would love breaking Sebastian bit by bit.

There were chains hanging from the ceiling above and he pulled them down without much afford. The chains cried a lot as they were forced to move down. In front of him, Sebastian's expression was priceless. A mixed of fear and an urge to run. This time the Keeper really wanted to see what was inside the man's head, what Sebastian was thinking or imaging. Oh, if he was imaging a torture, he would find out soon enough how wrong he had been.

He bent down and tied Sebastian's wrist together with a chain and let it held Sebastian up to his feet. The man groaned and hissed as his wrists were forced to support his weight when his feet couldn't do much. Keeper chuckled in his mind [because he couldn't did much of a real sound] before proceeded to the next step of his plan.

He pushed Sebastian's legs apart, heard a startled cried. He knew his grip wasn't gentle and Sebastian's painful groan confirmed it. However, that's not his priority.

The Keeper studied the man before him, hanging from the ceiling with his wrists supporting his weight and his feet barely touched the floor. His gloved handed reached out again, this time to stroke Sebastian's crotch. And the man groaned out of fear and surprised. He palmed Sebastian's crotch and gave it a hard massage. The detective's sharp cry and muffled sounds were music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more.

"What… do you…"

Sebastian still managed to speak despite being drugged. The Keeper didn't answer, he didn't have to. It's time to speed up his action.

The Keeper then opened Sebastian's belt, pulled it out and threw it aside. He found slowly stripping was more intimidated than just ripping the man's clothes off.

After the belt, the Keeper proceeded to the zipper. He pulled it all the way down but didn't do more than that. In fact, he stepped aside and let his box-head open. Tentacles dart out to touch Sebastian's crotch before they roamed into the detective's pants, his brief, and finally reached his flesh.

Sebastian cried out as half of his tentacles pulled the soft cock out of its hidden place while the rest went to Sebastian's ass, squeezed the soft meat and part the cheeks. The first tentacle curiously rubbed at the hole before the second tentacle joined in. They started to give Sebastian's hole a massage while the oozing a liquid that would force the man's muscle to becoming loose, and also got Sebastian to become arousal.

Muffled cries and moans from Sebastian were heard. The Keeper knew the man was biting his lip. That's fine by him, Sebastian's lip wasn't his concern.

Sebastian's member started to harden as time passed, and was immediately rubbed and teased by many hungry and oozing tentacles. The other tentacles also rubbed at Sebastian hole continuously before the first tentacle pushed in, oozing all the way to make its journey into the man's ass become easy and smooth.

The Keeper didn't count how long he had been fucking Sebastian with his tentacles and teasing his cock with them. But after Sebastian's another moan, he deemed he should stop.

The Keeper immediately pulled away and he heard the man gasped. Oh, how he wanted to smirk at that surprised face.

He moved in again, this time tearing a fabric from his apron and took Sebastian's cock, red and looked like it's about to shoot out its liquid at any minutes, into his gloved hand. He gave it a firm squeeze and listened to the moan Such a sweet moan. Then he tied its base with the fabric in his other hand, hard and tight enough that Sebastian wouldn't be able to come. After that he pulled it back behind all the clothes and pulled the zipper up.

Sebastian gasped in surprised and sweet agony. The Keeper smirked in his mind before he started palming the bulge between Sebastian's legs, palming the covered erection. Sebastian moaned and groaned, but he could do nothing.

The Keeper kept his rhythm steady as his other hand sneaked into the back of Sebastian's pants, fucking that tight hole with his finger. He kept going like that for hours, listened to the sweet desperate moans. It made him happy even with his own erection hard as rock pushing at his pants.

Finally, after it felt like an eternity for Sebastian, the Keeper ceased all his action and stepped away to push his apron aside and pulled his pants down a bit to let his cock spring free. He saw Sebastian's eyes widened and couldn't help but felt satisfied. He was built to be large and huge in every parts.

The Keeper then pulled Sebastian's pants down and held the weak legs up to his shoulder. His hands grabbed the hip while he angled his cock to the spasm hole and pushed in. Sebastian cried but he didn't stop. Just pushed all the way in and started fucking the man with brutal force.

Warm muscles cramped down on his member, trying to push it out. Sebastian's agony cried rang in his ears, drove him to go harder. His boxhead opened again, letting the tentacle to latch out and captured Sebastian's head. Some of them fucked the man's throat in the same rhythm his hip slammed into Sebastian while the rest just held Sebastian's head in place. However, he made sure not to suffocate Sebastian, he wanted this man to be alive.

The Keeper hummed in his throat. He was happy, or to be frank, thrilled. He had Sebastian in the position the man could do nothing but to receive whatever Keeper was throwing at him. This made the Keeper very happy.

It didn't take long before the Keeper finally came. The Keeper felt so satisfied as a moment of euphoria flooded through his body before he pulled all the tentacles away and pulled himself out of the used hole. His cum was thicker than human, and it would likely to stay in that hole than leaking out. Okay, it would leak out a bit but not much. Besides, being a Keeper with everything above human's average meant that the volume of liquid he produced in each orgasm was also very above average.

He arranged his clothes back to its normal place before he turned to look at Sebastian, used and still not reaching his orgasm. The man was still panting with lust in his eyes. His cock stood proud and red with those fabric preventing it from releasing the man's orgasm.

The Keeper chuckled and moved to Sebastian. Despite touching the detective, he pulled the man's pants up and dressed him back. Sebastian cried and cursed him but the Keeper just kept on with what he was doing. After that he stepped away and grabbed his axe and bag. He was going to round the place and leaving Sebastian here, chained, and horny in such torture.

 

He made sure no monster would get to Sebastian as he left to do his things. He made sure to be gone for hours before coming back. Sebastian was still there when he was back, all horny and hard.

The Keeper then repeated the cycle, he palmed the man first, kept palming and fucking him with his finger for an hour, feeling his own cum slowly leaked out and wetting the pants and legs. The back of Sebastian's pants was also painted with his cum and it made the Keeper happy.

He keeping palming until Sebastian became a moaning mess before proceeded to fuck the detective again, in the same way he had did earlier. After that he left the man untouched and still forbidden to come. Also remembered to dress Sebastian back before he left.

 

 

The Keeper kept repeating this cycle five times before he let Sebastian finally came. The image of Sebastian reaching his orgasm was so beautiful. The detective's orgasm was so powerful that it made the man passed out immediately after he reached his peak.

The Keeper was satisfied now, he had done his job and was kind enough to dress Sebastian back to his pants while the detective was unconscious. After that he let Sebastian's wrists free from the chain and let the detective laid there.

He picked up his axe and his bag before went on his way. However, the Keeper couldn't help but wonder what he would do if he met Sebastian again. Oh, how he really wanted to meet this man again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
